Total Drama XenoVerse
by Redmond1o1
Summary: History has been Changed, an unknown force has been Tampering with the Total Drama Timelines. Now winning the Million dollars is more Crucial then ever before. Join the Mike, Dawn, Zoey, Gwen and many more as you revisit total drama like never before! Do you have what it takes to fight against the Villain's of Wawanakwa? Find out this Story OF TOTAL DRAMA XENOVERSE! Apps Open
1. Chapter 1

camera displays a huge island with many people running around talking and playing meanwhile a familiar face a man wearing a dark jacket walks in with a smile on his face. he then looks a directly at the camera.

"Attention all proud teenagers! I'm Mike from total drama season 4, have you ever considered joining the Drama Patrol? as a Drama patroller, you'll prevent history from being changed. (shows a picture of season 1 with Gwen getting her hair shaved. then transitions to a picture of heather getting her head shaved off by chef showing a correct history) Our duty is to protect the contestants from Total dramas memories. and help us turn history to the way it should be. but we need your help! the only requirement's are confidence in your capabilities and of course ...your sanity! how about it? why not use your power to serve a great cause!? we are always on the look out for fellow contestants!"

small pale girl wearing a green jacket walks into the camera.

" Greetings I am known as Dawn, okay now listen up carefully my friends. to maintain safety here in Total drama village home to the Drama patrol there are a few rules you must keep!

(in the distance Lightning and Duncan are getting ready to fist fight. lightning punches Duncan right in the face and Duncan kicks lightning in the balls. they both fall on the floor in pain.)

Dawn sighs then looks back at the Camera."first attacking fellow drama patroller's while off duty for stupid reasons is prohibited"

Katie and Sadie are seen gossiping to another drama patroller, Cody comes in tripping and spills juice on Sadie's shirt and she gives him a death glare in return.

"accidents do happen, so feel free to report any thing you see that's off but if you annoyingly complain you will be ignored. but loyal drama patrollers will get shout outs as time progresses throughout the missions." Dawn then faces the camera with a more than serious expression. "Lastly any alteration to history is a grave offense. our missions come with a risk of changing history. so you must exercise the utmost caution and avoid making changes to history like Mike did." Mike is seen holding his head down in disappointment of his actions which causes Dawn to give him a comforting punch in the arm.

Mike and Dawn look at the camera and put their hands to the sky speaking in unison. "we look forward to welcoming each of you to the Drama patrol!"

They walk off and go talk to their friends and other Drama patrollers.

c/t: hey guys its the creator here before we start the actual story lets begin the character process. in this story you will be main character so that means through out this story your creative character will travel through time and protect the history of total drama! have fun and in the reviews send in your audition tapes I would LOVE to see what you guys came up with. enough chat lets start the character creation!

Dawn is in her office room looking at her papers then looks up when she hears foot steps approaching. "hey Zoey its time to pick out the one for that special mission!" Zoey gives a smile of excitement as she's been waiting for this day for ages. "awesome! but who should we choose? there's so many options..." Cameron enters with a prepared plan. "id say we be intelligent about this and pick someone smart enough to do the job, they'll have no trouble following orders. he is then interrupted by a small group coming in to share their ideas, Owen is the first to speak"dude.. who needs smarts he has to know how to PARTY!" Brick looks at Owen rolling his eyes in the process." Are you kidding Soldier? we need a Jock strong enough to carry out missions not some good for nothing Slacker" Noah: I don't care, Owen making it into the Elite team is puzzling enough." Owen giggles while Mike walks in the room they all salute in respect since he is the number 1 Patroller in the Village. he walks towards Zoey and kisses her forehead to which she blushes. he then looks at Dawns paper work."who ever he or she is I hope their ready! lets look at the audition tapes." Dawn looks at Mike with a friendly smile. " of course Mike, lets get started".

Character creation

in this story you will be the main character which means you will have a HUGE impact on the story. depending on your type your character will experience different sides to the story. every stereotype will have its own Advantages and disadvantages which will impact your story or your ending. lets get started.

Name:

gender:

age: (minimum age is 16 maximum age is 18)

race:

appearance: (clothing, hair type/color)

Personality: (hero or jerk)

stereotype: ( you can ONLY pick One )

Nerd: nerds have low attack but high defense they can take a punch! are able to come up with amazing plans to get out of situations.

Jock: high attack but low defensive they let they're alethic body's do the talking. fist fight nearly solves everything!

werido: balance between attack and defense. they have special abilities that help them through different challenges.

party head: high attack low defense. there crazy ideas sometimes works

nice person: low attack but high defense. the love of there friends is enough to push them to greatness.

Audition tapes: please send in audition tapes for your character. I wanna see what you came up with!

next chapter: mission 1


	2. Chapter 2: A Call To Adventure

c/t: hey guys lets begin the our journey here you will start your first mission this is a (story chapter) which means I will have 100% control of what happens in the story. pretty soon you guys will have freedom to choose how your character operates throughout the story but for know sit back and enjoy this chapter. ( also this symbol "#" means ONLY READ what applies to your stereotype.) these will indicate how the story is played based off what you picked. lets begin..

#Nerd#: you are walking inside a library and you see a group of old contestants watching monitors on the computers. Cameron looks up to one of the monitors blaring a siren while the others flash red warning signs. "what's the big deal I haven't seen anything like this before! its almost like the timelines are changing?" Harold holds his ear in complaint after Cameron's outburst. "can you stop yelling in my ear GOSH!, besides that's impossible this isn't a movie you idiot there's no way a timeline can change." Cody stars at the moniters filled with intease worry. "hey I think we should talk to mike and the elites about this, they're the only ones who can come up with a solution." herold annoyed by Codys suggestion quickly snapped back. "whatever! I doubt it I should have been a elite I could have saved the world, my mad skills could have been put to great use but they wasted it on mike." Cameron then rolls his eyes and sighs "yeah... sure Harold". after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. Seirra screams into the Phone "HI! IS THIS THING ON?" - you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. sierra continues yelling into the phone. "sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!"you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

#Jock#: you are walking inside the hall of a gym and you peek inside the weight room to see who's inside. Tyler finishes up his reps with his dumbbells. "hey you guys hear about the new drama patroller they are picking?" Jo stops her jumping jacks to scoff at Tyler. "who cares about those drama losers Hell the timelines should be altered, if I'm lucky the time will change so I can both win the million and beat the hell out of lightning." Eva irritated with both of them slammed her bar to the ground."can both of you shut up your worse than lightning when he's deadlifting...speaking of which where is lightning?"- after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. Seirra screams into the Phone "HI! IS THIS THING ON?" - you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. sierra continues yelling into the phone. "sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!"you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

#werido#: you are walking into a playground and you see a couple of people sitting at a picnic table. Izzy wearing her bear costume jumps up holding cheese in her hand "ok now welcome to the izzy club where we eat cheese and talk about the future!" Beth rather confused shakes izzys shoulder. "hey izzy do you think we should be addressing the fact that they are picking a new drama patroller? Izzy shushes her. "QUIET! yesss in this future I see the return of someone... Evil with the skin of a Angel." Ezekiel face palms. "this is boring ehh".- after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. Seirra screams into the Phone "HI! IS THIS THING ON?" - you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. sierra continues yelling into the phone. "sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!".you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

#party head#: you are at a party and you overhear a conversation. Geoff drinks some punch and starts dancing. "dude! this party is off the chain why are we even celebrating?!" Bridgette kisses him from behind clearly enjoying the party. "babe you didn't hear they are picking a drama patroller for a mission to go back in time dude." Sam accidently bumps into the two as he appears to be walking aimlessly. "has anyone seen my Mp3 player?! I put it on the table and it vanished!" Geoff chuckles to himself "dude you still have one of those?" Bridgette gasps. "remember when eva lost hers?"- after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. Seirra screams into the Phone "HI! IS THIS THING ON?" - you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. sierra continues yelling into the phone. "sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!".you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

#nice person#: you are walking by a garden and you see a group of people smelling flowers. DJ sniffs the flowers taking in the peace of life." I can use to this, aint that right bunny?" Ella joins him kneeing by the roses. "I agree this is quiet a show, it makes me want to sing in joy!" Trent picks out a couple flowers. "let me see... Cool nine awesome flowers." Katie and Sadie watching Trent gasp in excitement. "oh my god Sadie I think we should totally pick some for the new drama patroller!" Sadie blushes thinking of a male patroller. "oh my god me too!"- after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. Seirra screams into the Phone "HI! IS THIS THING ON?" - you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. sierra continues yelling into the phone. "sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!". you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

as your on the bus you are then told to go on a boat in about 2 hours you finally make it to a huge island. once you step foot on the dock you are instantly greeted by fellow drama patrollers. some of different shapes and sizes all wearing different badges on their chest. you get a couple waves handshakes and hi fives then by the entrance to a small tower you see a familiar redheaded girl wearing a flower on her head she smiles and crosses her arms. " Hey I'm Zoey its a pleasure to meet you, I hope your ready we have a lot to talk about!"

C/t: hey guys sorry to leave you with this cliffhanger but this was just a fun little chapter to show you some character intros. you can grantee that next chapter will be 100% story! also don't be afraid to send me your characters i love to read them! until next time. thanks for reading


End file.
